Gon Freecs
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿De qué manera puedes describir a alguien como Gon? ¿Alguien que no hay manera de categorizar? ¡Gon es, simplemente, único!


Buenas tardes. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de HxH en mi vida (aunque he visto la serie de pequeña y he leído el manga, hasta hace unas semanas empecé a ver la remake y quedé enamoradísima de la versión nueva –sin desprestigiar lo del '99, claro. He crecido con esa versión y le tengo cariño-.)

Kurapika es mi personaje preferido. Siempre lo ha sido.

Pero es Gon el que más interesante me resulta. Es así de simple.

Ojalá pueda hacer algo bueno –aunque pequeño-, acerca de él. Estoy bastante atrasada con el animé actual (apenas voy con sus entrenamientos de Nen y eso :P), pero lo intentaré.

Disclaimer: los personajes de "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a su creador original Yo shihiro Togashi.

Gon Freecs

**Capítulo único**

Transparente.

Impredecible.

Ingenuo.

Osado.

Testarudo.

Y la lista sigue y sigue.

No hay manera alguna de encasillarlo. No. Gon Freecs era único, especial y admirable. Algo que ni siquiera él mismo debe saber. Para él es así mismo "Gon", con una sonrisa de lado a lado y con sus ojos castaños brillando como cualquier muchachito.

Con esa apariencia ingenua, ha sido capaz de todo, hasta de ser parte de la élite más grande del planeta: los cazadores.

¿Qué más? No se puede decir más. Si hay que describirlo en una sóla palabra sería ésta: _impresionante._

Llama la atención de todos. Una vez que lo conoces, se despierta la curiosidad por él, ¿qué clase de niño es? ¡Único en el mundo, sin lugar a duda! (Sin mencionar a su padre, claro). ¡Increíble!

¿Que hay un tipo fuerte? Se enfrentará. ¿Que no hay opciones para seguir? Él las encuentra y se hace vencedor. ¿Que no se puede? Sí se puede. Y de la manera más insólita.

Pero Gon no es sólo un cazador, un luchador ni un superhombre. No. Él es más debajo de eso: un niño como cualquier otro. Tiene amigos y, para él, la amistad es sagrada, tanto como su familia. Daría la vida por ellos y lo sabe. Lo ha evidenciado en miles de ocasiones. Y lo haría mil veces más, seguro. Tiene gustos como cualquier niño: dulces, competencias, se impresiona por cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea. Es una maravilla verlo impactarse cuando viaja en avión: se embelesa con sólo vislumbrar el paisaje.

Y se nota la cualidad más intensa: sus ojos. Esos pares de globos oculares brillan distinto según la ocasión: no es lo mismo cuando está enojado que cuando está alegre. No es lo mismo cuando está nervioso que cuando está emocionado. Y jamás serán iguales sus ojos cuando siente odio. Porque hasta el odio de Gon es especial.

Y allí va él, sonriente, como si nada le importase: con su inmensa sonrisa, sus ropas verdes, sus cabellos al viento y sus ojos castaños refulgiendo como estelas en el cielo.

—Killua, así no vas a pescar nada.

—Para ya, que yo no soy un loco como tú.

Camuflado en un árbol, Gon Freecs intenta enseñarle la pesca a su mejor amigo: un muchacho de familia de asesinos, Killua Zoldyck.

— ¡Mira, está picando! —exclamó el de cabello blancuzco.

— ¿A ver? —ambos tiraron de la caña con fuerza. Con demasiada: ésta salió despedida y, de la punta, de donde va agarrado el anzuelo… salió un zapato. Un gran y destartalado zapato. Estaba cubierto de algas—. ¡Vaya! —exclamó con sorpresa. Luego de eso, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza: ¡no cabía más de la risa!—. ¡Has pescado un zapato! ¡Un zapato! —repetía el niño de cabellos azabache sin parar de reír. Killua lo fulminaba con la mirada y se le abalanzó encima para intentar golpearlo. Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza—. ¡Un asesino que pesca un zapato!

— ¡Ya! ¡Te haré tragar eso!

Como los dos niños que eran, no podían evitar pelear, jugar y divertirse.

Gon amaba su amistad. Amaba vivir. Amaba hacer lo que tanto quería hacer.

Así era él: impredecible como el viento.

Y maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso…

OoOoOo

Es la primera vez que escribo por éstos lares. He leído sólo un fanfic de HxH y me había gustado mucho (aunque era algo de lo que no suelo leer :P) Togashi es uno de mis autores preferidos. Lo conocí con "Yu Yu Hakusho" (es la obra de él que más me gusta), luego conocí HxH allá, cuando lo pasaban por la tele, con el curioso doblaje latino (no recuerdo si era colombiano o venezolano, sólo recuerdo las voces de todos me hacían reír). Amé HxH, no tanto como Yu Yu, pero me encantó. Luego de ver la serie en la tele, algunos años después vi las OVA's que hicieron y me puse a leer el manga. Hasta hace unas semanas empecé a ver la remake nueva. Quedé simplemente maravillada… Aunque aún no he llegado ni a la mitad de lo que han animado, la estoy disfrutando como cuando tenía unos 14 años :')

No espero que sea un gran fic. Simplemente, quería escribir de Gon. Sólo eso :)

¡Saludos!


End file.
